Genkimaru
Genkimaru (元気丸, Genki-Maru) is a main character in the second season of Superior Defender Gundam Force. Bio Genkimaru is the estranged son of Kibaomaru. He joined the SDG to save Ark and get revenge on his unknowing father for abandoning his mother. Despite his bratish behaviour, destiny seems to have something special in mind for Genki, as he possesses the ability to cut holes in the fabric of space time to allow himself and others to cross dimensions. He is also the leader of the Genki Energy Force, which protects Ark against all evil in the end of the series. It is eventually revealed that Genkimaru will become the DaiShogun of Perfect Virtue. Daishogun of Perfect Virtue (完全善大将軍, Kanzen-zen Daishogun) The legendary Musha Gundam who possesses reality-bending powers which he theatrically uses with a wave of his fan. Initially showing up to give Bakunetsumaru cryptic hints about the future that awaits him, it is ultimately revealed that he is in fact the adult form of Genkimaru. Personality ﻿Genkimaru (or Genki, as his friends call him) starts out as a bratty and somewhat egotistical child (claiming himself to be "Samurai #1" and "The Greatest Samurai in the Universe", among other titles). Strenuous activity (such as fighting) tends to tire him out and causes him to fall asleep. He shows no respect towards anyone initially, as he willingly insults anyone that he doesn't like. Eventually, he gains a respect for the Gundam Force. He quickly acquires an obsession with feeling human's faces. He has a voracious appetite and devours whatever food he can get his hands on. He is very clever and can also hold his own in a fight, as he has learned several fighting techniques to protect himself. Superior Defender Gundam Force Genkimaru has only been seen in Superior Defender Gundam Force. He was first seen in episode 27: "Into The Dark Axis!", where he is sneaking through the discarded parts of those that have been sacrificed to reassemble General Zeong in the General's chamber. Eavesdropping on a conversation between the General, Professor Gerbera, Deathscythe and Kibaomaru on the war effort and the untimely demise of Commander Sazabi, Genki quietly states that he has "found him". Later in the episode, he uses his teleportation technique to try and attack Kibaomaru. His attack is futile, however, as Kibaomaru catches his sword with just two fingers and breaks it as if it was a mere twig. He attempts to reach for his axe, but Kibaomaru quickly grabs him. The Professor quickly grows interested at the fact that such a being broke into the Dark Axis headquarters and volunteers to personally rip the young Musha Gundam apart to literally "see what he's made of". Deathscythe applauds the idea and bids that the Professor continue. However, Kibaomaru stops them, feeling that they are acting poorly in front of the General. Kibaomaru is suggested to throw the child in, but before he decides to, he says that if the young musha were to tell of his special ability (which Kibaomaru sees as a way to get into the Daishinshou), he might go easy on him. Despite his sword getting knocked into the melting pot, the little Musha refuses to share his knowledge, even after getting an extra chance. Suddenly, the Gundamusai appears and things get ugly quickly. Bakunetsumaru quickly attacks Kibaomaru, but stops when Genkimaru is used as a living shield. The fight gets even more serious when the General's left hand shows up. Activating the laser cannons located in the fingers, the General begins his assault as his shots refract in his chamber. One of the blasts accidentally strikes Kibaomaru, causing him to lose grip on Genki. While falling, the young Musha opens a portal to try and escape, but he is unexpectedly saved by Shute. When asked if he's alright, Genkimaru tells Shute to stay out of his way. Another of the General's blasts is aimed at Genki (who soon falls asleep), but Captain Gundam grabs both Shute and the young Musha and takes them back onboard the Gundamusai. As the Gundamusai begins to leave, the General fires all five of his left laser cannon fingers. The resulting collision with one of Zero's protection spells causes the Gundamusai and its crew to become trapped in the Minov Boundary Sea. This begins the start of Genkimaru's time in the SDG. Cruise Through The Minov Boundary Sea In episode 28: "Ways of the Warriors", as the Gundam Force was pondering if their run-in with several Dark Axis leaders was because they entered Dark Axis HQ, Genkimaru wakes midway in their conversation and hides in a corner of the room, believing that the Gundam Force has unpleasant plans for him. The Gundam Force soon finds him and try to convince him of their good intentions and that they're on his side. As Bakunetsumaru tries to convince him, Genkimaru attacks while simultaniously introducing himself. Bakunetsumaru quickly began to chase the young Musha, planning on teaching him a lesson. Shute, however, managed to get Baku to calm down. Genkimaru soon grew interested in Shute, as he had never seen a human before. While feeling Shute's face (which would soon become an obsession of his), he remembered his encounter with Shute at the Dark Axis HQ. Believing the Gundam Force to be Dark Axis agents, Genkimaru fled to the passageway of the ship. Looking for an exit, he found only a series of dead ends. Realizing he had no choice, he used his teleporting ability to escape the ship. Sadly, he had no idea that the Gundamusai was in the Minov Boundary Sea and that there wasn't any ground. He would have surely plummeted to his death if Zero hadn't saved him. Genkimaru was then brought back to the bridge, where Shute began to explain who he and his friends were. Genki, however, has never heard of the Gundam Force, Neotopia or anything that Shute mentions. Thinking a visual lesson may be more effective, Captain Gundam has RAIMI (who Genkimaru mistook for a ghost) bring up a video of Neotopia and the fight against Commander Sazabi and the Dark Axis. However, Shute's attempts to reach Genkimaru fail and end up with him farting in everyone's face, which leaves them disgusted. Bakunetsumaru, having become fed up with Genkimaru's rude ways, decides to educate him "Musha style". Creating an "educational slapping fan", Baku tried to use visual images of his fight against Ashuramaru to get across the importance of the "Musha Code" and the Musha Gundams' life of chivalry. However, Genkimaru already knew the "Eight Virtues of the Musha Code": kindess, justice, respect, wisdom, loyalty, faith, devotion and courtesy (whereas Bakunetsumaru, ironically, didn't). Zero attempted to gain Genkimaru's favour by demonstrating, once again, via visual images of his past adventures both in Neotopia and in Lacroa to get through the importance of the chivalrous lifestyle of the Gundam Knights. However, Genkimaru ends up annoying Zero by saying that Lacroa is a lame country and, after misinterpreting the fact that the Gundam Force is finally going to restore the petrified princess and her citizens as a ditch attempt, by calling Zero a coward. Shute does his best to calm him down. With no other options, Captain Gundam tries to gain Genkimaru's friendship. Shute has high hopes for Captain, as the leader of the Gundam Force uses videos of his fighting prowess in all of his past adventures. Captain appears to have the little Musha's friendship when the topic gets to their current mission to save Lacroa. Sadly, when Genkimaru asks to what they're doing in the Minov Boundary sea, Captain says "We... don't know that yet". Stating out loud that he doesn't trust them, Captain is almost ready to quit when Shute encourages him to keep trying. Deciding to use logic, Captain says that, while the Gundam Force doesn't know if they can trust Genkimaru (and vice versa), given the current situation, an alliance would be the best course of action. However, Genkimaru doesn't agree and says that Captain is lame. This bruises Captain's ego, but Shute suggests that Captain tell Genkimaru of his chivalry. Captain decides to tell of his "Mecha-chivalry"; while it leaves the rest of the group impressed, Genkimaru wasn't moved. When Genkimaru asks if Shute is really a member of the Gundam Force, he calls Shute a weakling. The rest of the Gundam Force is quick to rush to Shute's side, saying that Shute is their best friend. This seems to get Genki's notice, but only for a few seconds. Suddenly, a call from SDG headquarters comes in. Everyone is relieved to see their friends, as Bell Wood and (unexpectedly) Sayla answer. The Gundam Force soon finds that they're aren't in Neotopia or ''Lacroa. Zero quickly theorizes that they are in the Minov Boundary Sea, one of the many divergent gaps that exist in between dimensions from which no one is capable of returning. Zero is about to say that there is a way around this when everyone notices that Genkimaru has disappeared again. Genkimaru had overheard Sayla say that there was cake in the food storage area. Hurrying to the food storage area (and apparently wrecking the place), Genkimaru takes the cake and hides up on the top of the bridge. Getting his first taste of sweets, Genkimaru falls in love with cake and begins eating like a ravenous beast. Shute and the others soon find him and Shute goes crazy when Genkimaru finishes the cake off. Cobramaru's Attack In episode 29: "No More Ultimate Techniques! Terror of the Minov Boundary Sea", it is found out that, while onboard the Gundamusai, Genkimaru was almost constantly eating. He was usually found in the food storage area, where he was hastily eating through the food supply. Shute managed to stop him with a glue gun that he'd invented. Genki was less than happy that he'd been captured. Taken back to the bridge, the Gundam Force was soon alerted to the presence of an enemy onboard by RAIMI. However, Cobramaru's darts quickly hid his presence from RAIMI's security defenses and allowed him to control RAIMI. During a transmission from SDG base, Shute found that Genkimaru was annoying even when he slept. Meanwhile, down in the food storage area, Cobramaru framed Genkimaru for stealing all of the food by painting a small self-portrait of the little Musha on the food container and (after making a copy of himself to keep the Gundam Force occupied) then hiding inside so that the evidence would be taken to the bridge. Back on the bridge, Genkimaru woke up when the mention of food from another SDG transmission came up. Bell Wood tried to send food to the Gundamusai; sadly, only one banana came through. Taking the sole banana that came through, Genkimaru hid. Some time later, Shute and Bakunetsumaru found the false evidence implicating Genkimaru and took it to the bridge. For once, however, Genkimaru was innocent. He cried when he was blamed, but Bakunetsumaru was sure he was guilty. His cruel words left Genkimaru shocked, because not even his dad talked to him that way. When Bakunetsumaru said "I think it's about time somebody did!", Genkimaru kicked him in the shin and ran off, taunting Bakunetsumaru when he reached a safe spot. However, things got worse when Cobramaru's clone attacked the ship. Not realizing the Cobramaru that was attacking was a fake, the Gundam Force (save for Shute) went out to face the fake Cobramaru. Shute stayed behind to open the launch bay for the Re-Equip Ring. After launching the Re-Equip Ring, Shute ran off, leaving Genkimaru by himself. Cobramaru quickly crept out of hiding, but Genki easily spotted him. He soon found himself captured, while Cobramaru pondered why Kibaomaru would need "a brat" (as he put it). The fake Cobramaru soon jumped ship; however, the Gundam Force was far from finished. Unleashing their ultimate attack, Cobramaru (who was watching the whole fight) said that it was "time for his 'little surprise'". The fake Cobramaru activated a self-destruct just as the Gundam Force tried to finish him off. However, things took a turn for the worse when a crack (which had developed because of the fake Cobramaru's bombs and the Gundam Force's ultimate attack) appeared in the Minov Boundary Sea. Cobramaru (who didn't expect something like that to happen) ordered the hypnotized RAIMI to evacuate the area immediately. Going full throttle, RAIMI tried to move the Gundamusai out of harm's way; however, the control darts planted into her system were removed by the suction power of the crack, causing her to revert to her original state of mind. Captain (who was being sucked into the crack along with Zero and Bakunetsumaru) was informed of the enemy and of Genkimaru's capture. Shute (being the only one that wasn't in peril) quickly ran to the bridge to save the young Musha. Cobramaru was resisting capture, moving with expert skill to avoid the bridge's security (leaving Genkimaru dizzy in the process). Shute soon entered, but Cobramaru wasn't giving up without a fight. Dodging Cobramaru's shuriken, Shute took cover (grabbing the Zakorello phone as well, which apparently could talk). Grabbing his glue gun, Shute tried to shoot Cobramaru, but kept missing due to Cobramaru's ninja prowess. Genkimaru quickly broke free from Cobramaru's grasp after farting in his face. However, this left Genki in a dangerous situation. Luckily, Shute broke Genkimaru's fall. Cobramaru was soon in custody. Genkimaru, despite having been saved, was profusely annoyed that his plan to beat Cobramaru was ruined and soon ran off. Genkimaru (alongside Bakunetsumaru) attempted to interrogate Cobramaru, but he refused to say a word. The two heroes soon left Cobramaru to think things over for a bit. Back on the bridge, Bell Wood attempted to send food again; sadly, history repeats itself and only one rice ball made it through... as does Genkimaru taking the food for himself. Leading a Munity In episode 30: "Big Comeback! We're the Heroes?", Genkimaru first made an appearance when he accidentally ran into Captain while riding on Grappler Gouf's confiscated hover skiff. Surprisingly, he had impressive control over the skiff. However, he quickly lost control and started the missile-launching sequence. Zero quickly headed out to see what was happening and, noticing that missiles were pelting the ship, he used one of his Ultimate Techniques to stop the missiles (even though Bakunetsumaru warned him not to). Sadly, it was too late to stop him or his technique. The missiles were stopped but, in the ensuing explosion, Genkimaru fell off of the hover skiff and was about to meet a painful end had it not been for Captain's quick actions and his jetpack. Zero's technique had created another crack in the Minov Boundary Sea, so the Gundamusai was forced to leave the area. Genkimaru was next seen in the engine room of the Gundamusai, where he found an SDG-friendly Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, Destroyer Dom and several Zako Soldiers. Destroyer Dom quickly pointed out that Genki was a child. Introducing himself to the Zako forces, he made his plan clear: the Zakos were to help him stage a mutiny that would leave him in command of the Gundamusai. Their reward: access to a dimensional transport device that could get them back home. The Zakos quickly approved of the plan and prepared to arm themselves with confiscated weaponry (among it, Grappler Gouf's ''broken hover skiff (which Grappler was unhappy about) and Destroyer Dom's Gallop) that was originally theirs. Unfortunately, Zapper Zaku tossed the weapons out into the Minov Boundary Sea, saying that "unwanted junk makes the engine room look messy". Seeing that the munity wouldn't work very well with a cleaning-obsessed Zapper Zaku, a group of Zakos initiated "Plan B": a mental conditioning that would turn Zapper Zaku back into a warmonger. Sadly, there was no effect; however, in the brief bit of ensuing mayhem caused by Plan B, Genkimaru formed an idea that would temporarily turn Zapper Zaku into a mutineer. Genkimaru quickly told Zapper that a Gundam was using a mop (which Zapper Zaku had become highly protective of) as target practice. With Zapper Zaku leading a charge for the bridge, Genkimaru quickly hopped onto him to lead the mutineers. Genkimaru and his mutineers quickly reached the hull of the Gundamusai. The Gundam Force, however, was waiting for them. Seeing that Zapper Zaku was currently useless as a combatant, Genki ordered those who would fight to attack. A battle quickly erupted: Zero taking on Grappler Gouf in a swordfight, Bakunetsumaru taking on Destroyer Dom in a fistfight and Captain taking on Zapper Zaku and the Zako soldiers in a shoving match. Captain quickly gained the upper hand and snapped the mop that a Zako was using as a weapon in half, causing Zapper Zaku to freak out. During this, Shute grabbed Genkimaru, who was bothered about having another one of his plans foiled. The mutineers, however, had not yet lost. Zapper Zaku was partially broken out of his mental conditioning by some of his troops and was prepared to help his other squad leaders in unleashing their ultimate attack. Sadly, it failed due to Zapper Zaku having had his weapons replaced with janitorial tools. The Zakos quickly ran back to the engine room, where they went from being soldiers to being members of Zapper Zaku's cleaning crew. The episode concluded with Genkimaru sighing and saying the Zakos were hopeless. The Return of Tallgeese In episode 31, "Evil Sword Epyon", during a meal on the Gundamusai, RAIMI warned Captain of an object coming from behind. The "object" turned out to be a hungry Genkimaru, who quickly absconded with all of the rice balls that were for lunch and retreated to the engine room through a side door. Genki wasn't seen again until midway into the episode, where he was woken abruptly from a nap by the rage of Tallgeese, who, at the time, had fallen under the sway of the evil sword Epyon. Being a child, Genki was curious as to what had caused the rocking of the ship. He was later seen in episode 32, "Epyon's Assault", investigating what was occurring outside. Unfortunately, Evil Warrior Epyon soon set his sights on the Dark Axis forces and Genkimaru, viewing them as an easy chance to devour someone. The Zakos quickly dispersed, leaving Genkimaru as the only easy target available. Genkimaru began to climb towards the bridge and relative safety, but was quickly cornered by Epyon next to one of the Gundamusai's cannons. Insisting that he didn't taste very good, Genkimaru did what anyone cornered by a villain would do: He called for help. His help came in the form of Cobramaru, who had just broken out of his cell and was only helping Genki to help himself. The fight against Epyon took an interesting turn, as Zero was dragged by the wyvern form of Epyon into Lacroa through a dark magic portal. The Gundamusai quickly followed; however, going through the portal damaged its engines and caused it to turn so that it was flying vertically. This caused Genkimaru (along with the Zako forces, Cobramaru- who jumped off to make sure that he didn't lose Genkimaru -and Bakunetsumaru (who willingly jumped off) to fall off of the ship. Forming the Genki Energy Force Genkimaru isn't seen again until episode 35: "Genkimaru, Samurai Number One!". He is first seen falling along with Zako forces, Bakunetsumaru and Cobramaru through a canyon in Lacroa while giving a record of what he has been through since episode 26. The group of falling beings is separated when Bakunetsumaru crashes into the bottom of the canyon and everyone else falls into a tunnel leading underground. While Genki lands safely on the floor and Cobramaru hiding to avoid being found by the others, the Zako squad leaders and the Zako soldiers end up in a massive heap. After asking if the Zakos were okay (which they weren't) and avoiding an attack from the angry squad leaders, Genkimaru stated it would be a good idea to come up with a game plan. This was when the Zako squad leaders ran into conflict over who should be the leader and whose plan was the best. Grappler Gouf wanted to capture the ship, Destroyer Dom wanted to find weapons and Zapper Zaku wanted to find flowers and make sure that they had been watered. However, it was Genkimaru who came up with the wisest course of action: finding the exit of the cave. The Zakos, deciding that getting out of the cave would be a wise decision, made Genkimaru their new leader (even referring to him as "Lord Genkimaru"). This was the creation of the Genki Energy Force. The group continued through the caves until they reached an area of Lacroa that had not been petrified by the BaguBagu. Smelling food, Genkimaru found a bunch of bananas. He soon discovered that the Dark Axis soldiers didn't just hate organic material: they were ''scared ''of it. Despite this, Genkimaru ate the Lacroan bananas (which had different flavors, such as pizza, beef jerky and chocolate). However, Genki left the peels behind, which made the neatness-and-tidyness-obsessed Zapper Zaku angry (although he did clean the banana peels up). Later on, Genkimaru told Grappler Gouf and the other Zakos his plan: Once they made it out of the cave and into Ark (which he believed was connected to the caves that they were in), they were to help him create a huge army that he would use to conquer Ark. Destroyer Dom seemed enthusiastic about the plan, but Grappler Gouf had his doubts. Suddenly, some of the Zakos noticed a patch of tulips, which sent Zapper Zaku into a happiness frenzy. However, as the Genki Energy Force decided to check the area out, they were beset upon by a massive BaguBagu. It soon became apparent that the Genki Energy Force was outmatched in power and in numbers, as a group of regular-sized BaguBagu. Genkimaru was soon made the target of the alpha BaguBagu and would have died if Cobramaru hadn't saved him. However, Genkimaru quickly escaped using his portal technique. He landed upon the giant BaguBagu, where he promptly attacked the beast with the "Ark Style" version of "Ultimate Axe of Masakuri: Electric Devil Shock". Though this damaged the beast, it didn't defeat it. It instead flew away (along with the other BaguBagus), with Genkimaru clinging onto his axe (which was still in the BaguBagu's head) for dear life. He eventually fell asleep and was returned to his troops by Cobramaru. Soon, a river of Mmns washed the Genki Energy Force (along with Bakunetsumaru and a revenge-seeking Tallgeese) away. Returning to the Ship Genkimaru was not seen again until episode 37. Gallery Image:Daishogun_b.gif|Adult Genkimaru as the Daishogun of Perfect Virtue. Image:Virtue_2.jpg|Daishogun on his Ship of the Golden Crest. Category:SD Gundam Force Characters